Love in the Afternoon
by Alabaster86
Summary: Mai convinces Zuko to take a break from all his work...fluffy romance.


**a/n: Consider this in honour of Valentine's Day. The idea hit, I wrote and here it is. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Love in the Afternoon**

"I thought that you firebenders craved the sunlight." Mai stood in Zuko's office, arms crossed severely over her chest and her eyebrows lifted questioningly. "You haven't been outside for days. You go from the bedroom to the office and back to the bedroom again. It needs to stop. Now!"

To emphasize her point, Mai surreptitiously slid out one of her blades and tossed it into the centre of Zuko's massive desk. It pierced the document he was currently reading with such pained look of concentration on his face. He looked up then, saw the fire in Mai's pale gold eyes and knew that refusal was not an option.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." He made his voice sound grumbling and irritated when really he was relieved to finally leave the claustrophobic confines of his office and pleased that Mai cared so damn much.

Zuko pushed back from his desk and stood. He stretched his arms upward, difficult in his ridiculously heavy formal robes, and then moved around the desk to stand beside Mai. She held out her hand for him and he took it, squeezing lightly to show his appreciation.

"First, you're going to change into something lighter; let's go."

Mai practically dragged him along to their rooms. A light short sleeved shirt, red and gold, along with plain red pants, loose and comfortable, sat waiting for him on the bed. Zuko pulled his diadem out, and then began to undress. Mai stepped in and helped, pulling off layer after layer and laying them carefully on their huge bed. She was wearing a dress, unusual for her. It fit snugly over her breasts and then fell in loose waves of burgundy to her ankles. Mai looked lovely and Zuko took a moment to just stare.

"You can stare later; put those clothes on now." Her voice was stern again and Zuko fought back a chuckle as he pulled on the wonderfully light outfit. He felt like the weight of his crown was momentarily gone. Relief surged through him and he released a loud drawn out sigh.

"So where are we going?" Zuko was curious now. Rather than fight and worry about the work he had left behind in his office, he had wisely decided to go along for the ride and enjoy himself.

"Nowhere special, just outside in the garden, with the sun and the fresh air; you recall those things don't you?" Mai didn't wait for his response. She tugged on his hand again and pulled him out into the hallway, down through several semi dark corridors and finally out into the bright sunlight of early afternoon. Letting go of his warm hand, Mai tucked her loose black hair behind her ears and looked over at Zuko with a small smile. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

It felt better than good. The sunlight rejuvenated him, made him feel whole and complete and full of life. He shot Mai a crooked grin and then it was his turn to tug her along behind him. Zuko ran now and Mai moved along beside him, almost breathless with the laughter of freedom. When they got to the pond, Zuko stopped, dropping casually down onto the soft grass, pulling Mai down beside him.

"Your cheeks are flushed," he noted. "You look beautiful, especially with your hair down." Zuko reached over and tangled his fingers up in her dark tresses. He was experiencing so many good feelings at once and they were beginning to overwhelm him. He took note of a picnic basket sitting under the tree. "You planned all this?"

"Good deduction," Mai drawled in reply. "You don't eat enough either. It's only been six months since the war ended, Zuko. You can't fix the world in that time, or in twice or three times that either. But you're stubborn and someone has to look after you. It may as well be me."

"I like when you look out for me; thanks, Mai."

"Well, I can't depend on _you_ to do it. What if you die of exhaustion or starvation? Who will restore the Fire Nation's honour then? Azula?"

"I know, I know, you're right. But there's so much to do. It's scary and I feel like nothing is being accomplished. "

Mai sighed. "You've done plenty. Now, can we just enjoy the sunshine?"

"I'd like to enjoy more than that." Zuko's voice was husky now and he slipped an arm under Mai and then dragged her gently to rest on top of him.

"Would you now?" Mai's own voice had deepened with desire and she put her lips against Zuko's, kissing him languorously and letting the heat between them build up slowly.

His hardness was an insistent bulge between them, not wanting to be ignored. Mai broke away from the kiss and looked around. There was a small pagoda near the pond, with a bench inside. It would do.

"Hey," the Fire Lord pouted. "I was enjoying that."

"So was I; _that_ is why we're moving to the pagoda. It's a bit more discreet."

"Ah, always thinking, aren't you, Mai?" Zuko got up from his spot on the grass willingly then and strode purposefully to the pagoda, adjusting his tightened pants as he moved.

Once inside, Mai shoved him down onto the bench, managing to push his loose trousers and lose underwear down at the same time. They hung up on his knees and should he try to stand, Zuko would no doubt fall over. Gracefully, Mai edged up her dress and seated herself on her boyfriend's stiff member. She allowed the filmy silk to drop down around them. It provided the perfect cover should someone chance to walk by.

"You planned this _whole_ thing!" the Fire Lord exclaimed. "You're not wearing any underwear."

"Let's just say I was hopeful," she replied with a gasp as Zuko thrust hard up inside her.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you, would I, especially not with all those knives you carry?" He smirked suggestively, moved forward and took her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling hard and eliciting soft groans from Mai.

Zuko began a rhythm then, alternating between short, shallow pushes and deeper, longer ones. Mai leaned in and kissed him again, seeking out his tongue with hers, starting her own rhythm, intensifying the kiss and then backing off, matching Zuko. When they finished, Mai leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder. She felt sleepy and hungry and completely soothed. She hoped that Zuko felt the same way.

"Hey," she whispered. Her warm breath hit his ear and he twitched. "How do you feel now?" She pushed his brown hair aside and placed little kisses on his neck. He was hard again already. She giggled and then shifted her body. Zuko panted, grabbing hold of her waist.

"I feel like doing that all over again. And then I want to eat."

"Aren't you glad that you agreed to come outside?" Her tone was light and teasing, full of love.

"I've learned never to question your wisdom." Zuko put one hand on each side of Mai's head, pulling her gently up to face him. With his fingers tangled in her hair again, he looked deeply into her eyes and tried to convey all his affection and love and respect.

She understood and replied with her own look. "Promise me we'll have more afternoons like this."

"I promise, Mai." And he meant it.


End file.
